With a touch screen system, the type, size, and number of the virtual buttons may be readily changed by changing the computer's program without changes in the associated hardware. Thus, the touch screen system offers a user-interface that may be flexibly tailored to a particular application. The ability to divide virtual buttons among different screens and to display only those screens needed by the user's particular task can simplify data entry. The combination of text and graphical elements on the screen along with the virtual buttons can help to further guide the user through the steps of data input.
Normally, a touch screen system uses a touch screen panel which is placed directly over the viewing area of a standard computer display, for example, a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) or a liquid crystal display (“LCD”). The touch screen panel provides a signal to a computer associated with the computer display indicating where on the surface of the display a stylus or finger is placed. This signal may be generated, for example, by acoustic systems detecting absorption of sound by a finger on the surface of the display; by systems using crossed beams of infrared light arrayed along x and y axes which are broken by the finger; or by laminated transparent electrodes which are physically compressed against each other to provide a point electrical contact that may be interpreted as an x and y coordinate.
Frequently, a touch screen will be used in conjunction with a computer contained in a kiosk for public use. The computer may have so-called multi-media capabilities providing both a visual and audio program intended to help members of the public obtain information or conduct transactions. Despite the advantage of touch screen systems in such applications, like many novel interface controls, they present a barrier to many people with disabilities. Those with impaired vision perceive only the featureless surface of the display screen knowing that it may contain one or more virtual buttons of arbitrary placement and functions. Those unfamiliar with the language of the legends on the buttons or those who cannot read, are also foreclosed from much of the information presented by touch screen systems. Critical audio information in multi-media presentations will not be received by deaf users. Those with limited mobility may be unable to reach or operate the touch screen surface.
Heretofore, incorporating accessibility into kiosks and other touch screen systems has typically involved adding buttons, keyboards or other mechanical controls for the systems. In many kiosk designs, the addition of these buttons, keyboards or other mechanical controls may be limited by a lack of space, expense or various other constraints. Hence, a long felt need has existed for an interface system and method for use in a kiosk that provide cross-disability access to the kiosk.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide an interface system and method for providing cross-disability access to an electronic device.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide an interface system and method for providing cross-disability access to an electronic device that is simple and intuitive to utilize.
In accordance with the present invention, an interface system is provided for facilitating cross-disability access to an electronic device. The electronic device is operatively connected to an electronic computer. The interface system includes a software program stored on an electronic computer for generating a plurality of screens for display on the electronic device. Each screen includes at least one of a non-input element or an input element. A keyboard is operatively connected to the electronic computer. The keyboard includes an up selector, a down selector, an action selector, a next selector, a back selector and a help selector. The up selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state. The software program moves a navigation highlight between adjacent elements displayed on a first screen in a first direction in response to actuation of the up selector. The down selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state wherein the software program moves the navigation highlight between adjacent elements displayed on the first screen in a second direction in response to actuation of the down selector. The action selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state wherein the software program activates a highlighted element displayed on the first screen in response to actuation of the action selector. The back selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state wherein the software program navigates to a previous screen in response to actuation of the back selector when the highlighted element is the non-input element. The next selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state wherein the software program navigates to a subsequent screen in response to actuation of the next selector when the highlighted element is the non-input element. The help selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state. The computer software program provides context sensitive help to a user in response to actuation of the help selector.
The keyboard includes a plurality of alpha-numeric keys having non-actuated and actuated states. The input element includes a plurality of character spaces. The software program causes an alpha-numeric character to be displayed in a character space in the input element in response to actuation of a corresponding alpha-numeric key. In addition, the software program moves a text cursor back one character space in response to actuation of the back selector when the highlighted element is the input element. Similarly, the software program moves the text cursor forward one character space in response to actuation of the next selector when the highlighted element is the input element.
The input element may include a plurality of lines such that the software program inserts a carriage return in the input element in response to actuation of the action selector. Alternatively, the input element may be a first input element and the first screen includes a plurality of input elements. The first input element includes a single line and the software program moves the navigation highlight to a second input element in response to actuation of the action selector. If the input element is a last input element on the first screen, the software program navigates to a subsequent screen in response to actuation of the action selector.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, an interface system is provided for facilitating cross-disability access to an electronic device. The electronic device is operatively connected to an electronic computer. The interface system includes a software program stored on an electronic computer for generating a plurality of screens for display on the electronic device. Each screen includes at least one of a non-input element or an input element. A keyboard is operatively connected to the electronic computer. The keyboard including a plurality of alpha-numeric keys, a first set of selectors, an action selector, a second set of selectors and a help selector. The plurality of alpha-numeric keys have non-actuated and actuated states and the first set of selectors have non-actuated and actuated states. The software program moves a navigation highlight between adjacent elements displayed on a first screen in response to actuation of one of the first set of selectors. The action selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state. The software program activates a highlighted element displayed on the first screen in response to actuation of the action selector. The second set of selectors have non-actuated and actuated states. The software program navigates through the plurality of screens in response to actuation of one of the second set of selectors when the highlighted element is the non-input element. The help selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state. The computer software program provides context sensitive help to a user in response to actuation of the help selector.
The first set of selectors includes an up selector and a down selector. The up selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state. The software program moves a navigation highlight between adjacent elements displayed on a first screen in a first direction in response to actuation of the up selector. The down selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state. The software program moves the navigation highlight between adjacent elements displayed on the first screen in a second direction in response to actuation of the down selector.
The second set of selectors includes a back selector and a next selector. The back selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state. The software program navigates to a previous screen in response to actuation of the back selector when the highlighted element is the non-input element. The next selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state. The software program navigates to a subsequent screen in response to actuation of the next selector when the highlighted element is the non-input element. The input element includes a plurality of character spaces. The software program causes an alpha-numeric character to be displayed in a character space in the input element in response to actuation of a corresponding alpha-numeric key. The software program moves a text cursor back one character space in response to actuation of the back selector when the highlighted element is the input element. Similarly, the software program moves the text cursor forward one character space in response to actuation of the next selector when the highlighted element is the input element. If the input element includes a plurality of lines, the software program inserts a carriage return in the input element in response to actuation of the action selector.
The input element is a first input element and a first screen includes a plurality of input elements. If the first input element includes a single line, the software program moves the navigation highlight to a second input element in response to actuation of the action selector. If the input element is a last input element on a first screen, the software program navigates to a subsequent screen in response to actuation of the action selector.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for facilitating cross-disability access to an electronic device. The electronic device is operatively connected to an electronic computer. The method includes the step of displaying a first screen of a plurality of screens on the electronic device. Each screen includes at least one of a non-input element or an input element. A navigation highlight is moved between adjacent elements displayed on the first screen in response to actuation of one of a first set of selectors. A highlighted element displayed on the first screen is activated in response to actuation of an action selector. The plurality of screens are navigated in response to actuation of one of a second set of selectors when the highlighted element is the non-input element. Context sensitive help is provided to a user in response to actuation of a help selector.
The first set of selectors includes an up selector and a down selector. The up selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state. The software program moves a navigation highlight between adjacent elements displayed on a first screen in a first direction in response to actuation of the up selector. The down selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state. The software program moves the navigation highlight between adjacent elements displayed on the first screen in a second direction in response to actuation of the down selector.
The second set of selectors includes a back selector and a next selector. The back selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state. The software program navigates to a previous screen in response to actuation of the back selector when the highlighted element is the non-input element. The next selector has a non-actuated state and an actuated state. The software program navigates to a subsequent screen in response to actuation of the next selector when the highlighted element is the non-input element. The input element includes a plurality of character spaces. An alpha-numeric character is displayed in a character space in the input element in response to actuation of a corresponding alpha-numeric key.
A text cursor is moved back one character space in response to actuation of the back selector when the highlighted element is the input element. The text cursor is moved forward one character space in response to actuation of the next selector when the highlighted element is the input element. The input element includes a plurality of lines and a carriage return is inserted in the input element in response to actuation of the action selector. The input element is a first input element. A first screen includes a plurality of input elements and the first input element includes a single line. The navigation highlight is moved to a second input element in response to actuation of the action selector. If the input element is a last input element on the first screen, the method includes the additional step of navigating to a subsequent screen in response to actuation of the action selector.